


Thank You For Waiting

by MoonlitLilium



Series: Juban Week 2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: JuBan Week, JuBan Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Juza and Banri take a little break.Juban Week Day 5Prompt: Solitude / Companionship
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Juban Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Thank You For Waiting

Taichi was getting a little worried. It wasn’t hard to notice that Juza and Banri hadn’t been talking to each other much recently. Taichi could probably count on his hands how many words he’d heard the two exchange that day. Their bickering was one of the things that made the dorm lively. Taichi knew, even though he wasn’t usually very well versed in these things, that banter was Juza and Banri’s way of showing affection. The two had been dating for a few months now, everyone in the company knew it was just a matter of time. Their interactions hadn’t changed that much if Taichi was being honest, so the lack of them was quite jarring. They didn’t have a big fight did they? Or worse, did they...break up? Taichi needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. He decided to go after Banny. As nice as Juza really was, he still _looked_ intimidating. Taichi was finally able to catch Banri in the kitchen that evening. Banri was clearly confused as to why Taichi had cornered him, raising an eyebrow in question toward the shorter boy.

“What’s up, Taichi?” Banri looks so nonchalant, like there’s nothing going on. Is Taichi over thinking? Well, he's already here so he might as well continue.

“Did you and Juza break up?” This prompts Banri’s eyebrows to furrow, as a ‘huh?’ leaves his mouth a little more aggressively than he intended. Taichi wasn’t sure what that reaction was supposed to be. It just confused him further. 

“What are you talking about, dude?” Taichi definitely missed something, but he was in too deep now. 

“W-well, you guys haven’t really been talking to each other lately and I thought that something must’ve happened…” Taichi trails off. Maybe he should’ve just stayed out of it. Banri’s laughter snaps him out of his thoughts. He tilts his head like a puppy in bewilderment.

“Sorry, sorry. I thought it was kinda cute how you worried. We’re just taking a little break, don’t worry about it.” Banri ruffles Taichi’s hair. Taking a break? Huh?

“Do you guys not like each other anymore or something?” The question felt a little insensitive, but Taichi couldn’t stop his own curiosity about his two troupemates. Banri’s face becomes a little more serious as he beckons Taichi closer. Banri pulls him into a huddle. 

“This is just between us, but I don't think I'll ever stop loving Hyodo.” Taichi’s face warms a bit from Banri’s declaration. Taichi never thought of Banri as a romantic, but that was such a cool scene!

“Whoa, Banny, you sounded so cool there!” Taichi beams, breaking out of the huddle. “Also, I’m glad you two are okay. You guys are like the coolest couple I know,” he says quietly. Banri scratches the back of his neck. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed, but what Taichi said felt a little silly. He accepted the compliment nonetheless and bid Taichi a goodbye after ruffling his hair once more.

Banri found himself in the courtyard, looking up at the late evening sky. Yellows bleeding into oranges and pinks. If Banri was being honest with himself, he really did miss Hyodo. It was as he told Taichi. They’re taking a small break. Early on, when their relationship became something _more_ , they both noticed something rather new to both of them. Hyodo gets overwhelmed very easily. They sat down and talked it through. If Juza was beginning to feel overwhelmed, he would let Banri know and they would chill out on their own. It’s a bit lonely for Banri, but he’d rather this than for Juza to come to hate him. It’s kind of nice too. Being on his own allows Banri to think about their relationship, how it’s come to this point, where it might go. He’s so caught up in his own thoughts he doesn’t notice the person who took a seat beside him. 

Juza frowns a bit at Banri’s lack of reaction. He decides to place his hand on Banri’s hoping he’ll finally notice Juza’s presence. Once he feels the warmth of Juza’s hand, Banri quickly turns to look at Juza, a small smile finding its way to his face.

“Hey,” Juza says simply. Banri lets out a breathy laugh, moving his hand to intertwine with Juza’s.

“Hey.” The two of them sit in silence for some time. Juza joins Banri in looking up at the sky. It really was beautiful. Both Banri and the sky.

“Thanks for waiting for me,” Juza eventually says, barely audible.

“Thanks for coming back,” Banri returns softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! This prompt was a hard one for me, I hope I got the right message across! Always talk with your partners y'all!!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
